divinafandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunter
Explanation Treasure Hunter is a skill you can teach your sidekick. You can obtain many exclusive items by sending your sidekick to search in a specific area. To teach your sidekick Treasure Hunter, complete the level 31 Sidekick's New Power Pt.2 given by the Sidekick Trainer Shion in The Wind Kingdom to obtain a N/T book that will teach the skill Treasure Hunter to your summoned sidekick. The areas searchable will be restricted according to your sidekick's level. Areas can only be searched after your sidekick is at or above the level of the area. You have a better chance for exclusive and a greater number of items when your sidekick is at a higher favor. Each area drops a specific rare creation card and you have a chance of randomly receiving one. Areas and Drops 'Outsider's Residence (Level 27)' *LV 33 Rare Card *Red Hair Dye *Red Clothing Dye *Defense Potentials: **Phys Def Orb I **Fire Def Orb I **Water Def Orb I **Air Def Orb I **Earth Def Orb I *Spark Costume *Appraise: **Dark Lunar Earring *Junk Items: **Little Branch **Divine Tree's Trunk *Other: Unknown 'Auma Trail (Level 34)' *LV 38 Rare Card *Purple Hair Dye *Purple Costume Dye *Life Root *Escape Potion *Junk Items: **Maple Leaf *Other: Unknown 'Sakura Shrine (Level 38)' *LV 43 Rare Card *Blue Hair Dye *Blue Costume Dye *Local Teleport Scroll *Gospel Costume *Grass Bow *Perforator *Junk Items: **Jade **Tuna Sushi **Wishing Bell *Other: Unknown 'Valley of the Exiled (Level 43)' *LV 48 Rare Card *Secret Elixir *Green Hair Dye *Green Clothing Dye *Rainstorm Set *Valley Quartz *Spider Web *Bagged Gold Sand *Other: Unknown 'Dire Lowlands (Level 47)' *LV 48 Rare Card *Yellow Hair Dye *Clothing Dye (Yellow) *Flora Set *Other: Unknown 'Dragonsbane Coast (Level 51)' *LV 53 Rare Card *Red Hair Dye *Red Clothing Dye *Rare Key Stone *Rare Accessory Stone Junk Items *Rust Ring *Dragon Egg *Pirate's Spear Gun *Other:Unknown 'Gray Timber Plains (Level 54)' *LV 58 Rare Card *Purple Hair Dye *Purple Costume Dye *Stat Potentials **Str Orb III **Int Orb III **Dex Orb III **Spi Orb III **Con Orb III **Per Orb III *Damage Potentials **Element Orb **Spike Orb *Other: Unknown 'Fallen Sky Range (Level 57)' *LV 58 Rare Card *Blue Hair Dye *Blue Clothing Dye *Fox Fae Rei *Moonlight Nurse Hat *Damage Potentials **Destruction Orb **Piercing Orb *Junk Items(?) **Wooden Barrel **Ice Cream *Other: Unknown 'Soladis (Level 62)' *LV 63 Rare Card *Green Hair Dye *Green Clothing Dye *Aster Bow *Sayo *Other: Unknown 'Relics of Sturluson (Level 65)' *LV 68 Rare Card *Yellow Hair Dye *Clothing Dye (Yellow) *Aster Set *Advanced Skill Potentials **Magician Orb **Warrior Orb *Rare Weapon Stone *Other: Unknown 'Horn Ridge (Level 70)' *LV 73 Rare Card *Red Hair Dye *Red Clothing Dye *Silver Key *Aria Mask *Laurel Nurse Hat *Advanced Skill Potentials **Might Orb *Rare Weapon Stone *Other: Unknown 'The Land of Omens (Level 75)' *LV 78 Rare Card *Purple Hair Dye *Purple Costume Dye *Blood Rose Set *Advanced Skill Potentials **Origin of Life Orb **Devotion Orb **Unsettling Orb *Other: Unknown Credits: LilLanie's guide Treasure Hunter Levels You may level your pet's treasure hunter skill up to level 4. Each level will increase your chance of success and it also increases your rate in finding rare items. Currently, only level 2 is available and you may buy the book from the Item Mall. Category:Sidekicks Category:Treasure Hunter